firefallfandomcom-20200213-history
Cybernetic Punks
Cybernetic Punks Cybernetic Punks is a hardcore gaming community with dedicated, skilled members. We recruit only the best and expect every member to set and maintain a high standard for themselves and the community. We've also developed an in depth fansite catered to Firefall. Our main playerbase is US but we're looking to expand with European players as well. www.CyberneticPunks.com/firefallgame Recruitment Summary * Register to our forums and fill out an application. * Get to know the community through Ventrilo, the forums, and the game or other games the community maybe playing at the time prior to retail of FIREFALL. * After a 2 week period, the decision to accept you as a recruit/member will be based on your involvement and activity in the forums. * We aren't going to baby sit people who want to apply, if you're serious about being involved you'll be active where you can be without someone having to tell you what to do. To Apply * For more in depth information about our community and our recruitment process please go to Cybernetic Punks Gaming community Recruitment information * Register and confirm your e-mail (This needs to be done before you can make an application post) * READ EVERYTHING *We will know if you have or have not based on your application response. Important Notes * Recruits are expected to be EXTREMELY active during their recruit period and specially if the game you are applying for is not out yet. We will base your activity in our forums and on ventrilo getting to know everybody. * Recruits status can be revoked for any reason at any time regardless of activity. There are NO EXCUSES. * The recruit period is about taking the initiative to obtain membership. If you don’t want to be here, we don’t want you here, so make an effort. Any questions about recruitment can be directed to Kreeper by clicking on my name or toss a post up in this thread. CP Membership Cybernetic Punks has a two tier rank system: Core (Leader/Officers) and Members Note: Some members have specialized positions to assist the Core. Membership Expectations : *Members must continually earn their keep *Members must respect each community member *Members must maintain maturity *Members must maintain a high level of activity *Members must be willing to take constructive criticism *Members must have a working mic and use Ventrilo regularly *Members must maintain and uphold the community's reputation *Members must put the community and its members first Members are extremely valued people that have earned their place in CP. Members are elite gamers that have accumulated numerous accomplishments throughout their gaming career. Members are highly dedicated to bettering themselves and the CP community. Members are encouraged to give feedback to the Core on any and everything concerning the community. Violation of these expectations, depending upon severity, may result in a warning or kick from the community. Note on #4: Inactivity without notice for one week will result in a kick. We know people have real life obligations and as long as you tell us we do not mind you taking a leave of absence. Activity includes being in game, in Ventrilo, and checking the forums regularly. Any questions about membership can be directed to us on this thread or on our official forums Category:Factions